The present invention relates to sacrificial anodes and in particular relates to segmented sacrificial anode assemblies.
Anodes are commonly used to protect metal structure from corrosion. Known sacrificial cathodic protection anodes are selected from existing models for each application and a large inventory is required to meet customer needs. In many applications the anodes are large and difficult to handle. Further, designers of cathodic protection are often limited to a small variety of existing shapes and weights not permitting the selection of an optimal amount of cathodic material and surface area of the cathodic material. A solution is needed to reduce inventory requirements, facilitate varying designs, and make material handling easier.